Profiling Hetty
by XoxMountainGirlxoX
Summary: The BAU team gets called to NCIS to take on the most difficult case they have ever seen. Covers are compromised, secrets are told, families are reunited. Will include the NCIS team (Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, Vance, Bishop, Abby, Ducky, Palmer) as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Alright! So, these are my two favorite shows right now ( I do like Grey's Anatomy...but that is a whole other story) and when I was watching some episodes of each I started wondering what it would be like to mash them together. To be honest, I think it is crappy that they haven't done a crossover yet and I think they should! I mean, with what NCIS works with I would have thought they would have ran into each other (especially when the BAU was in LA a couple of times, even had a case dealing with a marine!) a long time ago! Anyway, with how the last season NCIS LA ended and me starting a Criminal Minds obsession, my nice little overactive imagination started up and this story was born.

Now, since we don't know how the timing is for Criminal Minds next season (if there is a time jump or not), I'm putting this story a few weeks after the season finale so Spencer and Garcia are better, have sorted out their emotions about shooting a person and almost being killed again and Spencer is healed up from the shot to the neck.

I hope it is all you think it is and more! Oh and thanks to Bamie02 for looking it over!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**Quantico, VA**

Aaron Hotchner had just walked into his office when David Rossi walked up and leaned on the door frame.

"I just got an urgent call from the NCIS office. They want to talk to you," Rossi said with a bit of concern.

"NCIS? We've never dealt with them before. Did we somehow overstep our jurisdiction in a previous case that should have gone to them?" Hotch inquired, sitting down at his desk.

"I don't know, they will only talk to you. I transferred the call to your phone, line one." Rossi said before turning to leave.

Hotch just sat in thought for a moment, watching the red light blink on the phone, before reaching for it.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner." He answered with a formal tone.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Director Leon Vance of NCIS in D.C. I'm calling about a case we have. I know that our agencies don't usually work together, but Secretary of Navigation Sarah Porter has decided that we need an outside source for this and she recommended you and your team, especially since you are profilers." Vance explained.

"Can you tell me a bit about this case?" Hotch asked.

"No, as of now it is classified. We are dealing with very sensitive information." Vance stated.

"Alright, I'll gather my team and we will be there soon." Hotch said.

"Thank you, have a safe trip. My team will meet you at the airport." Vance said before hanging up.

Hotch put the phone back into its cradle and headed out to the bullpen after seeing everyone congregated there.

"Looks like we are headed to D.C. Wheels up in thirty." Hotch stated before leaving the room.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters, Navy Yard, Washington D.C.**

Director Leon Vance stood and made his way out of his office. He went and stood at the railing, looking over the bullpen. He caught the eye of Jethro Gibbs and motioned for him to talk before turning and re-entering his office. A minute later Gibbs entered.

"What is it Leon? I have an investigation to finish." Gibbs got straight to the point.

"I just called the BAU. They will be arriving in a few hours and I want you and the team to meet them at the airport." Vance stated.

"The BAU? Why? We have this under control." Gibbs argued, not liking the idea of outsiders being brought in, especially FBI.

"SecNav ordered it. She said that we need an outside source. People who haven't been and won't be influenced by her. You know how she is, Jethro. These people are profilers, they can help find her and bring her back in and also get her to talk." Vance argued back.

"What makes you think they will get her to talk? We've had our best try and they have failed." Gibbs inquired.

"I don't know, I'm only doing what SecNav has ordered." Vance said, holding his hands up in innocence. Gibbs sighed and a sudden look of worry and confusion crossed his face.

"The BAU deals mostly with serial killers, does SecNav believe that it has come to that?" Gibbs asked. This time Vance sighed.

"I don't know. There is a lot of secrecy with her, who knows what she has done. The BAU team has one of the best technical analysts this side of the country, I think SecNav is hoping she, along with the two on the west coast, will be able to tap into information we haven't been able to find." Vance explained.

"Alright, we'll be heading out." Gibbs said, ending the conversation walking out the door.

"All of you are coming." He said as he walked through the bullpen.

"We have another case?" Bishop asked, grabbing her belongs while getting up from her desk.

"No, Vance called in another team for the current one on SecNav's orders, we are to pick them up at the airport and bring them in." Gibbs explained.

"What team, Boss?" Mcgee asked.

"A team from the BAU." Gibbs stated.

"The FBI?"

"That is right, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Why?" Asked McGee.

"SecNav thinks we need an outside source. " Gibbs said as they all got into the elevator.

"We've never had to bring in another agency unless they were already working the case." DiNozzo said with worry.

"We've never had a case like this either." Gibbs stated.

* * *

**BAU jet**

"So, what is the case?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Hotch replied. Everyone looked at him in slight surprise.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Just what I said, 'I don't know'. The director couldn't tell me, it is classified. We have to get the information when we get there." He explained. Morgan gave a low whistle.

"Must be big if it is classified." He said.

"Yeah, doesn't give good vibes. Not at all." Rossi put his two cents in.

"With it being classified it must have to do with one of their own. Maybe an undercover agent." Reid interjected.

"That is what I'm thinking as well. If that is the case then we will all have to be on top of our game, NCIS holds some of the best agents, especially ones undercover." Hotch stated.

"They actually have one of the best. Her name is Henrietta Lange. I've read some amazing documents about her. She has been recruited for all agencies, but she has always been with NCIS and won't even think of leaving." Reid said. Hotch frowned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." Reid affirmed.

"I wonder why that is." Morgan voiced.

"I don't know, but let's keep our mind on this case, even though we don't know anything about it, and try not to profile other agents until we know who we are dealing with. If she is the best, she might be running the case and we don't need to get on her bad side." Hotch ordered. They needed their minds to be clear for this case.

* * *

**NCIS headquarters, Los Angeles**

Sam Hanna, G. Callen, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks had just arrived to work when Eric came and called them to Ops. They all looked at one another as Eric didn't do anything crazy to call them in and also sounded worried.

"What do you think it is about?" Sam asked Callen as all four climbed the stairs.

"I don't know." Callen stated.

"Why is it that I get a feeling that we are being called to the principal's office?" Deeks asked.

"You too? I thought it was just me." Kensi asked, a small gleam in her eye.

"You are mocking me..." Deeks stated with a smirk.

"Yep." She affirmed, sending a smirk back.

"Enough you two." Callen ordered before they got to the doors of Ops. The group's countenance turned serious as the doors slid open.

"What's the case?" He asked as they all stood in front of the screens. Assistant Director Owen Granger stood with Nell and Eric and was reading the arriving group intently. The tension in the air increased as the group noticed that all the screens in the room were dark, no evidence was being displayed and no other tech were working. It was just the four, Granger, Nell and Eric in the room.

"There is no case." Owen stated.

"So why are we here?" Sam asked.

"We've been ordered to shut down." He replied.

"What? Why?" Kensi asked, a small look of fear crossed her features before being hidden behind the well-constructed walls.

"As you know, Hetty has been called to Washington." He started before getting interrupted.

"Yeah, you said you couldn't tell us why." Sam stated.

"Well, now you get to know." Granger stated, turning his attention to Kensi. Everyone turned to her. She stared back at him and Deeks moved a bit closer to her, look of concern on his face.

"Hetty has been brought under scrutiny for her judgment in some of the previous operations we've conducted. They called her in to get her side of things for the investigation." His intense gaze still settled on Kensi who looked to the ground, knowing where he was going with all this.

"Alright, so did they find something?" Callen asked, trying to take the attention of the Assistant Director off of his younger agent who was boring a hole into the floor. He looked between Kensi and Granger, trying to read them. He knew what Granger was getting at and didn't like that it seemed that he was blaming Kensi for it. He noticed that Deeks had discretely put a hand on her back in a protective manner and was staring Granger down.

"No, they never got the chance." Everyone looks at Granger.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nell asked. Granger sighed.

"Hetty has gone missing. They don't know if it is of her own accord or if there is someone else." He stated.

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder what Hetty is up to now...Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so excited for this story! I have a lot of ideas for it and right now I'm on chapter 4. I'm trying to keep ahead of myself, minimum of two chapters ahead, so I don't get stuck somewhere and have leeway if I do. **

**I don't like doing this in an A/N, but I've gotten a lot of favorites and alerts for this story, which is all nice, but it would be nice to get some reviews. I'm not begging for reviews, just putting it out there that it would be nice to have some, to know what you readers are thinking about this story. It would help immensely to know what y'all think.**

**Alright! Enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

**Reagan National Airport, Washington D.C.**

"That was Director Vance," Hotch said, closing his phone, "he said that we are to meet his team at the main desk." Everyone had gotten off the plane a few minutes before and Hotch had phoned the NCIS director to get more instructions.

"How are we going to know it is them? Are we to ask the clerk if anyone asked for us?" Morgan asked.

"He said that the team already knows who we are and that they will come to us." Hotch replied.

"This is pretty serious then." Kate stated, knowing what it meant when people came to you instead of you going to them. She wasn't unfamiliar with classified cases and knew what really serious ones looked like. All classified missions, cases, were serious, but even classified had their levels.

"Looks like it. JJ, is Will alright with taking care of Jack? This might be longer than our usual cases." Hotch asked, looking to the woman in question. Before they left, Hotch asked if it would be okay to leave Jack at the LaMontagne house as he didn't want to overwhelm Beth. She had taken care of Jack before, but not on a long term basis.

"I told him what I knew about the case, it being classified. He knows what that means and he said he understands that it might be on-going for a while. He said he is fine with both Jack and Henry and that if anything came up that he would let us know. Beth is on call just in case, right?" JJ inquired.

"Yes, and she said that she would also take Henry if need be." Hotch explained. He had told Beth the situation and she understood. He explained that Will might have a few cases himself while they were gone and she had offered her time if that happened.

"If you talk to her, tell her thank you. I'll get in touch with Will after we are settled and tell him to check in with Beth if he needs to." JJ said. Her voice sort of off which Morgan noticed as the two were talking with everyone around to listen.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Uh...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." JJ said with a bit of hesitance.

"You sure?" Reid pushed, a slight look of worry on his face for his friend.

"Yeah, just bringing back a few memories. I haven't been back here since I came back to the BAU. Not a lot of good memories." She answered with honesty. Everyone nodded, not needing an explanation on what she meant. The whole situation of her being transferred to the Pentagon and then finding out later that it was just a backstop for a mission they had had her on overseas, a mission that almost got her killed, wasn't something they liked to remember.

Morgan put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze in support which earned him a small smile.

"Come to us if you need to talk, don't hold it all in. Okay?" Morgan supplied, he knew that she had a habit to keep to herself and he knew the problems that came with that. He didn't want to see her do that, hurting silently. She look right at him when she replied.

"Okay." He heard the honesty in her voice.

"Lets just get this over with. Keep our minds on the case and this will hopefully be over soon and we will be back home and to our families in no time." Hotch ordered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be getting my hopes up so soon." A deep, tired voice said from behind the team. Everyone turned to see a man in his late 50's and a group of three other equally tired looking people.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is my team. Special Agent Eleanor Bishop, Special Agent Timothy McGee and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Gibbs introduced.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Kate Callaghan and..."He said before being interrupted.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. I've heard a lot about you. I've read some of your articles, they were...um...yes...welcome." McGee said with enthusiasm, which was halted by the look on Gibbs' face. Spencer sent him a small, uneasy smile.

"Well, come on. We have a lot to talk about and it can't be done here." Gibbs said after an awkward silence.

* * *

**NCIS headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"Leon, this is Agent Hotchner of the BAU and his team." Gibbs announced as he entered the director's office.

"Thank you Jethro, I'll be calling for you in a bit." Director Vance said. He waited for the door to close behind Gibbs before continuing.

"Sit." He ordered and the BAU team did as told. Everyone looked a bit taken aback by his forwardness and demanding tone, but they could tell he was stressed and let it be.

"This case is very sensitive. We have been working on an investigation into one of our agents and we were bringing them in to question them, but now they have gone missing. They hold a lot of information that could put national security in jeopardy." He explained very vaguely.

"So this isn't about a serial killer?" Hotch asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what she has done during her time as an agent. She has worked with many agencies, foreign and US. I don't know if she is a double or not. There is a lot of things we don't know about her, stuff that hasn't been reported that should have. That is why we brought you guys in. She has been under investigation before, but none of our teams can get anything out of her. She knows people and uses them. We were hoping that bringing in some fresh faces would help with the intimidation that she holds. Also people who are well versed in profiling. You will probably be finding yourselves using everything you have learned, and probably more, with this case." Vance explained.

"So, who is this woman?" Kate asked.

"Hetty. Henrietta Lange." Vance stated with a small sigh.

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters, Los Angeles**

Owen Granger didn't flinch when a pair of hands landed on the desk, the one that used to be Hetty's. He knew that it was coming and he knew who it was.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Callen asked, almost screamed.

"Agent Callen, if I were you, I would calm down before you come to me. Unlike Hetty, I'm not going to overlook disrespect." Granger said in a controlled voice.

"This is Hetty we are talking about!" Callen said, disregarding what Granger had said.

"Are you really going to do this, Callen? Are you seriously going to jump off a cliff with her?" Granger asked, his eyes narrowing into a stare towards the younger agent.

"I've done it once, I'll do it again." Callen said in defiance.

"Yeah, I know about that. Ever since I came on as Assistant Director and looked over the past cases, that one included, I've wondered what it is that made you and the others do that. I've been wondering what it is about her that has all of you so loyal that you would die for her. What has she ever done for you to get that?" Granger shot back. Callen just stood in silence.

"You know, if you could explain all of this it might help her case." Granger supplied, hoping to get something out of the man in front of him. Callen sighed and sat down in the chair by the desk.

"To be honest, I don't know anything. The reason why I followed her that time was to get answers. Answers to questions she would never answer herself. I thought that if I went I would finally figure out who I really was and why my childhood was like it was, why I kept having flashbacks." He replied.

"I didn't follow her to save her, that was part of it, but it wasn't the main reason." He continued.

"So, did you get your questions answered?" Granger inquired.

"Some." Callen said.

"Do you think she knows the rest?"

"I believe so. I would like to know what my full name and some other personal stuff. I also know that Deeks and Kensi also have a few questions that only she can answer." Callen stated.

"Do you know why she is withholding information?" Granger asked.

"No. She has always been this way, ever since I can remember." Callen stated.

"You think that her disappearance has something to do with this?"

"Maybe."

"Callen, you and your team have been the closest people to Henrietta. That is why I'm going to send you to D.C." Granger said.

"What?" Callen asked with a bit of disbelief.

"You have questions and so does the government. Maybe you can help each other find the answers. You have an hour to gather your things and get your team to the airport. There is a jet waiting to take you to D.C. There you will be met by Gibbs' team who will take you to the NCIS headquarters." Granger said with a commanding tone.

"Yes sir...Thank you." Callen said before being interrupted by Nell.

"Sir...I-I have something to show you." She said with a bit of hesitance and, Callen notice, fear. She handed him a thick folder.

"What is it?" He asked, taking the folder from her.

"Before Hetty left she gave a brooch and said that it had hidden instructions for, to quote her, "if times get worse". I decided to transfer the info by downloading the information into a encrypted file of my own. I was a little suspicious of what was in this and so I looked even though she told me not to until I actually needed it. I'm sorry for breaking orders, but I thought that something in there could help with the investigation. I didn't know that I would find all that." She told him as he looked through the file with an unreadable look. He handed the file over to Callen and started barking out orders before Callen could even open it.

"Get your stuff and get on that plane. Take that file and Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones with you. Don't come back until everything and everyone is settle." He ordered before walking off in a rush.

"Get Eric. Wheels up in thirty." Callen said to Nell before heading to his desk.

"Come on, we are headed to D.C. We have thirty minutes to get to the airport." He said the the others while getting his bag together. His face making it known not to question him. They started to put their belongings together and within minutes were meeting Eric and Nell at the stair and heading out the door. Each one wondering if they were going to see the place again.

* * *

**Alrighty! What did y'all think? Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay! Here we go, chapter 3! This chapter is the beginning of a twist that I'm so excited to write! Lets see if anyone can figure it out!

Thanks to Bamie02 for betaing this for me and to AvalonHeights for being supportive and a sounding board sometimes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"Are you sure about this, Leon?" Gibbs asked. Vance had just told him the plan that had been agreed on with the superiors. He had sent the BAU team out to start looking through the cases and had called in Gibbs like he said he would.

"As sure as I can be. After Owen emailed me about the file and what it contained, I had to do something. This isn't something I can over look, I had to report it." He answered.

"But he is just a kid," Gibbs stated.

"A kid in the hardest division of the FBI. Plus, even though he hasn't seen him in so long, he does know more about him than anyone else." Vance shot back.

"But he doesn't know about the brother." Gibbs stated.

"No, at least not until later. We are going to try to make it a smooth revelation."

"You aren't worry on how he will take it?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really. He might look weak, but I've seen his file and he is anything but. Plus, we are going to see how they react to one another. I've already talked to Agent Hotchner and he agreed on this as well. He and Agent Rossi will evaluate the two, watch them and give us a report on what they think. If the two are okay with each other then we will go with the smooth revelation." Vance replied.

"And if they don't?" Gibbs asked.

"Then we will have to figure out another plan." Vance replied.

"I don't like this Leon." Gibbs said with a sigh.

"I know."

* * *

An hour after the meeting with Director Vance, the BAU team found themselves in a conference room immersed in files pertaining to the case. Years and years of cases that had been reopened in the past 24 hours. It was during this time that Vance came into the conference room that they had been put in.

"I can't believe it is Henrietta Lange that we are looking into." He overheard the young genius, Spencer Reid, say.

"I don't think any of us can believe it." He spoke up, making his presence known.

Reid jumped a bit, his back having been towards the door and didn't know that the Director had entered. He heard Morgan and a few others stifle their laughter. He shot them a look before turning his attention back to Vance.

"The team she has most recently been in charge of is on their way . They should be arriving in a few hours. Now, coming from experience, most of them are very protective of Ms. Lange. A few years ago they all walked out to find her; it is one of the cases we have opened again and you probably have already come across it. It is called Comescu.

She has done a lot for them and with them. They are both pawns and family to her. You will have to tread lightly, especially Agent Callen." Vance explained.

"You mean G. Callen, the best undercover agent in America?" Reid asked.

"Yep, the one and only." Vance said with little morose.

"Most of them?" Kate asked.

"The recent case that has caused this investigation has brought a bit of tension between two of the team members, Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, and Ms. Lange. Their trust in her has been broken in different ways and their loyalty isn't as strong. You might want to talk to them first." Vance said.

"What about the others?" Hotch asked.

"The others are pretty much fifty-fifty when it comes to their loyalty." He explained.

"What about Agent Callen? Why do we need to tread lightly?" Hotch asked, remembering how Vance had sounded when he said the man's name.

"He is the one who will give you most of the trouble. His loyalty is very strong. No one really knows why, there isn't much evidence to back his loyalty. Actually there is more evidence to back why he wouldn't be loyal to her." Vance said.

"So what are you looking for precisely? What is so suspicious about Ms. Lange?" Rossi asked.

"Well, a few months ago Owen Granger, the assistant director at that base, called me and told me that Hetty was starting to act strange. He and I have spoken a few more times since then regarding her behavior." Vance replied.

"What do you mean by strange?" Hotch asked.

"Well, from what I can gather she has started to become more secretive..."

"More secretive than she already is I'm guessing?" Rossi interjected.

"Yeah, adding to the fact that she has more aliases than anyone I know, which Owen is sending her ID's over with the team. He said that he found eighteen, but there could be more. She has started to become secretive to the team as well. He told me that she had kept information from the team during some cases and that they almost became compromised because of it. Apparently she has been doing it more and more over the last few months. She intentionally withheld information during a long term mission overseas, which almost got Agent Blye and many others killed. That is the case I said had brought on this investigation.

Not only that, but she has only been with this team for only a few years, but it is like she has known these people her whole life. She knows things about them, personal secrets. Owen has done some investigating himself and has found out that the team members don't know a thing about her, but she knows almost everything about them. It is almost like she has been stalking them. One example of this is the LAPD liaison, Detective Deeks, he didn't know her at all, but she knew everything about him. She even filled out the papers for him to become an agent, had all his information to the "t" and all he needed to do was sign it." Vance explained.

"You said that the team is, or at least used to be, very loyal to her. Should we be worried about them? Should we be looking into them as well?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe Agent Callen and Technical Analysis Jones, but the rest are just pawns. They are more victims than suspects. If you look into anything, look into specific cases that pertained to them. There are a few personal cases that Hetty might have pushed. One that has really stuck out is the one pertaining to Agent Callen. You will find it under the name Comescu." Vance answered.

"Why look into the tech analysis?" Rossi asked.

"According to Owen, she has been pretty close to Hetty lately." Vance explained, receiving nods in acknowledgment.

"Just wondering, what does this branch of the agency do?" Reid asked as he had started looking at cases again while listening to the conversation. He had come across the acronym OSP and by looking at the cases he could get an idea of what it was, but it was helpful to know the actual meaning and mission of the branch. He knew what NCIS overall did, but wasn't familiar with this part of the agency.

"OSP, or Office of Special Projects, deals primarily with Naval and Marine covert operations. Mostly these operations deal with terrorists or gang activity that have included Navy or Marine personnel, either as victims or as suspects." Vance explained. Reid nodded in understanding and went back to reading the case file in his hand.

"So, what was Ms. Lange doing sending one of the team members over to Afghanistan to look for an ex-CIA agent?" Reid asked.

"Because Jack Simon was a marine before becoming CIA. We have all the papers and reports on him." Vance stated.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he was a marine." Reid replied. Vance bristled under the implication.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't only profile geographically and statistically, I also profile by linguistics and analyze handwriting. I've gone over all the reports and forms for Jack Simon and have found two different forms of writing. One is a man and one is a woman." Reid explained.

"Hetty." Vance stated with some disbelief.

"It would seem that way. I've cross analyzed the woman's handwriting with one of Ms. Lange's and they are identical. I've also noticed a few other forms for some other people with Ms. Lange's handwriting."

"Who?"

"A Ms. Lauren Hunter, Mr. Nate Getz, Mr. Eric Beale and G. Callen."

"Reid, call Garcia and give her these names and see what she can come up with. Also have her trace Ms. Lange, see what she can find on who she is and all." Hotch ordered. Reid nodded and left the room while pulling out his cell phone.

"Garcia is our technical analyst in Quantico, she is the best one we have and can find out things that no one else knows about." Hotch explained after a confused look crossed Vance's face.

"Have her contact Ms. Scuito, she can help her connect to our server and help with tracing everything." Vance said. Morgan left at Hotch's nod to tell Reid.

"Can you tell us about the last case they were on before this all happened?" Rossi inquired.

"Yeah, it actually just ended yesterday, haven't gotten all the paperwork in yet. The short version is, they were investigating a case of a missing sub. Two of the agents, Callen and Hanna, went to locate it and found out with the DEA's help that a cartel had it to transport cocaine. They found the sub, but it wasn't filled with cocaine, it was filled with explosives and was being used as a giant torpedo. Callen and Hanna got trapped inside when it was sent off, along with a few of the bad guys. Agent Blye and Detective Deeks, along with Jones, Beale and Granger, traced where they were headed, stopped the sub, rescued the agents, detained the guys using the sub and found the person behind all this."

This had everyone shocked.

"Anyone get hurt?" JJ asked.

"One of the DEA agents was killed, but the NCIS team were all fine. Just a couple of scratches and bruises."

"So this last case couldn't be a part of Ms. Lange going missing." Hotch concluded.

"No, I believe it is a number of things and if I'm right, we are in for a hell of a chase." Vance stated.

"Hotch, Garcia is on the phone." Reid said as he and Morgan came back in, the phone still on and connected.

"What do you have for us?" He asked, a bit shocked that she had gotten back to them so fast.

"A huge puzzle, Sir." The frantic voice said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I looked up those names, with Abby's help...that girl is amazing! She and I are on the same wavelength and..." Hotch cleared his throat as Gibbs smiled," sorry, anyway, we looked them up in our database and I couldn't find them. At all. Nada, Zero, Zilch. Getz, Beale, Jones, Hunter and Callen don't exist. I've tried other agencies and they don't exist anywhere else, just NCIS. Now, get this, I search Agent Deeks and he is in both NCIS and LAPD but no where else." Garcia explained.

"What the hell..."Vance said with confusion.

"I thought Callen had been CIA. No records about that?" Gibbs asked.

"I did too, Gibbs. There is nothing. It only states it on the NCIS database in his file, but no record in CIA or any other place. It is a dead-end." Another female voice came across the line, startling the BAU team.

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs said.

"Any other orders? Oh, and welcome to NCIS Agent Hotchner and team."

The BAU team smiled at the similarities between the two techs.

"Check in with the airlines to see when Ms. Lange was last seen. Thanks again Abbs, I owe you one." Gibbs said.

"Your welcome and yes you do. Over and out!"

"Any orders for me?" Garcia's voice came back through.

"Garcia, have you tried outside sources?" Hotch asked, trying to be discrete with what he was asking.

"No, but are you asking me to?" She asked and the BAU team could tell she was smirking.

"Yes." Hotch stated.

"Do my thing?" She pushed. He sighed and smiled a bit.

"Do your thing, Garcia. Don't call back until you are certain you have everything. Oh and also look up Kensi Blye and Sam Hanna, those are the other two agents in the team. And try Owen Granger. See what you can find on them as well." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir! Over and out!" She said before the line cut out.

"You think Ms. Blye and Mr. Hanna are like the others?" Vance asked.

"I hope not, but I have a feeling that is what we will get. How well do you know Owen Granger?" Hotch asked.

"I've known him for years, been friends with him since he came into NCIS. You think he might be in on this?" Vance asked.

"I'm not sure." Hotch replied.

* * *

**So, we have characters who actually don't exist except for one or two places? Also two characters are related? Hmmmm...what are your thoughts on that? Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Alrighty! Here we go! Sorry for this being so short. There will be a few short chapters from time to time, most of them will be just fillers. Just a little warning, the chapters will be short and also the story might drag for a few more chapters until I get everything sorted out and get deeper into the plot...I've just started Chapter 6 and I believe the story should be picking up by then.

Thanks to Bamie02 for being an awesome beta and !

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

It had been another two hours after they had started looking through all of Henrietta Lange's past cases and had finished a little after Vance had come in. They were now going through the most important cases - White Ghost and Comescu - and analyzing everything about them. Gibbs and his team had come in an hour earlier and were helping in gathering information on the two cases while they waited for the LA team to arrive.

"So you are a doctor? You seem really young to be a doctor." Anthony DiNozzo said.

DiNozzo had been really intrigued by the young FBI agent and had wanted to see who he was. When he had come into the room, he had immediately looked for Reid and had gone straight to him, sitting by him and starting to go through a file which was mostly for show. He was actually, and not very discretely, watching the young man.

Morgan, having seen the gleam in the older man's eyes and knowing what he was going to do, and McGee, knowing Tony and how he could be, moved closer to the two.

"Tony." McGee said in a low, warning tone.

"What?" Tony shot back with a glare.

"I'm just trying to learn more about this team. No harm, no foul." He continued.

Morgan looked over at McGee and sent a silent, questioning look. McGee sidled up and whispered.

"Tony is all talk, but I would be cautious." Morgan nodded. The two sat and listened to the conversation between the two.

"What are you a doctor of?" Tony pushed after not getting an answer.

Reid sighed a bit. He had figured that Agent DiNozzo would be the one to pry into people's lives. He had seen the look on the older man's face when he had heard the term "doctor" when Agent McGee said his name in the airport. It was a calculating look, a look that profilers use. Seeing that look, Reid knew that this guy would be the type to not let up until you gave him the answer.

"I have three PH. Ds in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathematics and am on my way to two more in Sociology and Psychology. Pretty much I'm just an agent of the FBI, but when I first came on the job they called me Dr. Reid so people would respect me because of my age. The term just stuck and I've been called that ever since," Reid explained. Tony's eyes went wide.

"Th-three PH. Ds?" Tony stuttered out. "How old are you?"

"I will be thirty-three on October ninth. This will be my eleventh year with the team." Reid answered, adding in the last part because he knew it would be asked. Tony's eyes opened a bit wider.

"How the hell did you get into the BAU that young?" He asked.

"Kind of easy… for me at least," he added after hearing Morgan scoff, "an eidetic memory, being able to read 20,000 words a minute and having an IQ of 187 can help a whole lot." He finished with a smile at the dumbfounded look on the older man's face. He got that look with a lot of people when he would explain himself.

"An IQ of 187...impressive." A female voice sounded behind him, making him jump once again. Everyone turned to see a tiny, young woman with red hair standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked, standing up in a protective manor. A few other people doing the same, some with their hands on their guns.

"This is Nell Jones from the LA base, she and the team just arrived. McGee, Gibbs, Bishop, DiNozzo; my office please." Vance said, standing behind the girl. His presence making everyone calm down. The NCIS team and Vance left, leaving Nell with the BAU.

"Um. I was supposed to hand this over to you," Nell stated, holding out a thick folder towards Hotch.

"Thanks," he said while taking it. He eyed her before opening it.

"It is a file she gave me before she left to come here. She told me that it was for if times got worse." She explained.

"That sounds like she had a clue that something like this might happen," Morgan pointed out as Hotch skimmed over the contents.

"What was your relation to Ms. Lange?" Kate asked.

"Well… " Nell started to say before she was cut off by Hotch.

"I'll be back." He said, his brow furrowed as he walked out. The other team members looked at each other in concern.

"What was in that file?" JJ asked, looking at Nell.

"I -I don't know." She stated, looking down at the floor.

"Don't know or can't tell us?" Rossi asked, his voice calm and soft. She sighed.

"Can't tell you. I was told to give that to the leader of your team and not say anything else," she said quietly.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other.

* * *

**Vance's office**

"Am I clear? We all work together." Vance asked, the team answering with just nods. He had just finished telling the team what the plan was for the many interviews to come. Gibbs had stayed silent through the whole thing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Hotch entered after hearing Vance's order to come in.

"What do you need Agent Hotchner?" Vance asked.

"Why wasn't I told?" Aaron asked.

"Told about what?"

"This." He said, throwing the file onto the desk.

"Why wasn't I told about the connection between my agent and the detective?" He continued

"Because we just learned about it ourselves," Vance answered.

"Why wasn't I informed through you? Why did I get informed this way?" Aaron asked.

"Because, what we had wasn't the actual file, it was just an email warning us of the contents of it. We hadn't actually seen the file." Vance explained.

"But why did it come to me directly and not you?" Aaron asked, still confused.

"Because, you are leading this case. SecNav has turned it over to the FBI, particularly your team. Right now she doesn't trust anyone in NCIS to be on this case." Vance said.

* * *

Hmmmmm, and the plot thickens. What did you think of the scene between Spencer and Tony? Can't wait for you to see the next chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I am so sorry! I've been waiting for my beta to send back the next chapter but she is pretty busy, so after this it might be a slight wait for the next chapter! I know it is short, but this a filler. Believe me, the next chapter will be worth the wait!

Thanks to Bamie02 for being my beta and dealing with my nagging right now.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the rights to these amazing shows...but sadly I don't. They belong to CBS and the amazing producers and writers there.

* * *

It had all calmed down after Hotch left and everyone was working quietly, Nell secluding herself in a corner. She watched the team closely as they poured over the many boxes of files and evidence. It took her back to the case where there was a jewelry store clerk who only hand wrote all of his receipts and such, the team having to go through the endless boxes of paperwork. Her team wasn't as used to doing that type of investigation unlike the BAU team, but they got it all looked through and got the case closed pretty quickly.

She had been so stuck in her memories that she didn't notice anyone enter the room. It was the low rumble of someone clearing their throat that brought her to the present. It was the leader of this team - Hotch - Director Vance and Agent Gibbs and his team. All looked like they had a plan, a look that Nell would know anywhere.

"Alright, we will be starting the interviews soon. Ms. Jones, you and Mr. Beale are excluded for now. I would like for you to talk to our technical analyst and give her any information you can. You may go down to Ms. Scuito's lab, Beale and Garcia are waiting for you." Hotch ordered. He waited until Nell had left the room before continuing.

"We are going to pair up for the interviews, one person from the BAU and one person from NCIS. This is a BAU case now, NCIS has stepped down from leading this case, and they are just in there for support and also for reference." Hotch explained and turned to Vance. Even though Vance wasn't the leader, Hotch wanted to let him have some control as this was his agency.

"We have figured out the pairings and who they are going to interview. Agent Reid and Agent Bishop will be interviewing Detective Deeks. Agent Morgan and Agent DiNozzo will interview Agent Hanna. Agent Jareau and Agent Gibbs will interview Agent Blye. Aaron and I will take Callen." Vance ordered. The pairs started gathering certain files to take with them.

"What about me, Sir?" McGee asked.

"I need you to go down with Abby and help her with Beal, Jones and Garcia." Vance told him. He nodded.

"Hey, when you get there ask Garcia to look up Nate Getz once more. I found a file that states he was transferred somewhere, but it doesn't say where. The file has been redacted." Reid said, stopping McGee before he left. He nodded in understanding before continuing out the door.

A few minutes later and almost everyone had left to their interviews. Before Bishop and Reid could leave, Hotch stopped them.

"Reid, go on. I just need to talk to her for a minute, she will catch up." Hotch told the young agent. He nodded, though curious, and continued down the hall.

"What is it, Sir?" The young woman asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I want a report on how the interview went. How the interaction between Reid and Deeks went." Hotch said, being discreet.

"Why? What is going on?" Bishop asked suspiciously.

"This will explain it. Don't tell Reid, just let it play out. Once we know how they respond to each other, we will figure out how to tell them." Hotch explained, handing her a folded piece of paper. She nodded before continuing down the hall. He watched as she opened it and saw her stop walking. She looked over her shoulder and nodded once again. He gave a sigh of relief; she understood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay. Wheew! Sorry for the long wait, life for both me and my beta got very hectic and this just kept getting pushed to the side.

Speaking of my beta. Bamie02 helped immensely with this chapter. for some reason I can write Deeks romantically, funny, and serious...but cocky somehow doesn't work with my brain. So! Bamie02 wrote a part! She wrote the part with Deeks and Bishop bantering about her being married. Thanks again Bamie02, you are the best! Also thanks for putting up with my incessant badgering about this chapter. :P

ok, so...on another note, chapter 7 will probably take a while to be posted. Like I said, life has been hectic. I have started it, finishing it is in the schedule...I just don't know when at this moment. LOL.

I hope this chapter is all that you expected and, hopefully, more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

It had been just a few minutes since he had been brought in. Deeks sat in the small interrogation room quietly and was acting like he was just in the office, calm and laid-back. He knew the protocol and knew that the mirror wasn't really a mirror, meaning he was being watched.

As he sat, he wondered how the interview was going to go and thought about what might be asked. He also pondered about who would be interrogating him. His team had told him a bit about the people here. He knew about Gibbs and hoped that it wouldn't be him walking through that door.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a young, lanky man and a young woman who looked like she could give Kensi and Nell a run for their money in the fierce category. The man was carrying a briefcase that he sat on the table and opened before pulling out a pile of files. He sat down in one of the two chairs on the other side of the table.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid and this is..." The lanky guy said before getting cut off.

"Agent Eleanor Bishop," the woman said, sitting down in the other chair. She was staring at him, like she was appraising him in some way. Deeks had been staring back, very curious about the young woman, until a stack of papers landed in in front of him.

"What's this?" He asked in a curious tone. He knew that they were cases, probably past cases, but not which cases.

"Detective Deeks, can you tell us who you work with? Full names and titles please." Bishop asked, earning a confused look her way from the man in question. Reid also looked confused by her question.

"Special Junior Field Agent Kensi Marie Blye, Special Senior Field Agent In Charge G. Callen, Special Senior Field Agent Samuel Hanna, Technical Operator and Intelligence Analyst Eric Beale, Intelligence Analyst Nell Jones, Assistant Director Owen Granger and Operations Manager Special Agent Henrietta Lange." Deeks listed.

"Do you know any other names these people might go by?" Agent Bishop asked.

"You mean aliases? You do know what type of agency we are, right?" He asked. He was slightly surprised when he put himself as part of the agency by saying "we". He had started noticing that he would say "we" instead of "NCIS" in the past few months. But, he was more concerned with what they were implying by asking him these questions than by how he sees his position in the agency.

"Yes, we do know what type of agency you guys are. We understand that you do a lot of uncover work. What we are looking for is names that your team members might be using outside of work." She explained. He eyed the two before speaking.

"What is going on?" He asked, sitting back in the chair.

"Does the name Gordon Brandel sound familiar?" Reid asked

"Yeah, that is my father's name. What does this have to do with anything?" He asked, getting frustrated with not having his questions answered. Now he knew how the suspects felt in the boat shed.

"Why did you change your name?" Bishop urged.

"I was forced to. My dad was a complete psychopath. He abused both my mom and I. I shot him when I was eleven, which you probably have read. Both my mom and I changed our names afterwards. We didn't want to be associated with that guy." Deeks explained.

Before anyone could answer, the intercom beeped.

"Dr. Reid, we need to see you." McGee's voice came across.

"I'll be right back." Reid said, standing and leaving the room.

X

"What is going on?" Reid asked coming into the observation room. There with JJ, who was observing the interview before interviewing Agent Blye, and he saw McGee and a girl in gothic attire. McGee was holding a phone in his hand.

"Garcia, Abby and I found out a few things about Detective Deeks." He said.

"There are no families in Los Angeles, or even the whole world for that matter, with the surname Deeks. The unusual name died out a century, or two, ago." Garcia said.

"Really? So he made up the name when he changed it?" He asked, very perplexed at this fact.

"Not exactly." The girl, who Reid figured was Abby, said.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"Well, I looked him up with his original name I found just basic stuff, but as I went deeper I found a sealed file. Sealed by none other than Ms. Lange." she explained

"Can we get it opened?" She inquired.

"Already done, sweetie. Director Vance gave us the go-ahead to open it. Apparently Martin Brandel, at the age of eighteen, was killed in a surfing accident while at the same time there was a surfing accident that led to Martin Deeks being in a coma for two weeks. When he woke up he was diagnosed with Retrograde Amnesia." Garcia informed.

"So he has an accident, is in a coma, while he is in the coma they change his name. When he wakes up and they find out he has amnesia they give him certain information, including his new name?" Reid summarizes.

"Yep."

"Can you look into his parents or have you done that already?"

"I'm on it right now, I was sort of waiting to see if you got anything out of him about it so we can compare the stories to see what is true and what is not." Garcia said.

"We did get to that and he said that his dad was abusive towards both him and his mom. Apparently he shot the guy when he was 11. I'll see if I can get any more information." Reid supplied.

"Ok, thanks!" Garcia said before the sound of a click, announcing her hanging up.

"We better go and you better get back in there. It looks like Ellie has met her match." Mcgee said with a smirk. Reid looked behind him where the two-way was and saw Bishop leaning back in her chair, arms crossed and with a frown while Deeks was leaning back with a smirk. He sighed and nodded before going back in.

"Should we stay? It looks like he might need help." Abby asked with concern.

"No, they will be okay. Let's go, we need to help Garcia trace some stuff." He said, turning to leave.

"Isn't Garcia awesome? She is like the computer God...well, Goddess since she is a girl and all..."Abby said before getting cut off by McGee.

"Abby!"

"Right, let's go." She said before exiting through the door he had opened for her.

X

**After Spencer left**

"So are you going to pry into every part of my life and the lives of my team?" Deeks asked. "I thought this was about Hetty."

"It is about her, but there are some..." Bishop thinks for a word for a moment, "discrepancies in some files pertaining to you and your team..." at the raise of his eyebrow and an urging look, she added, "I'm sorry, but until we get answers I can't tell you what is going on." Silence permeated the room after that while they waited for Reid to come back. Deeks sighed.

"I do have a question to ask you." She said.

"Don't we have to wait for Dr. Reid to come back in?" Deeks asked with suspicion.

"No, this is slightly off the record." Bishop replied.

"Slightly?" He asked with eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Yes, slightly. Now, does the names William and Diana Reid sound familiar?" She asked, her eyes trained on his face.

"No, not at all. Why?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Can't say." She simply stated.

"Wait, Reid? Why are you asking me about someone, about the doctor?" The look of suspicion on his face grew as he put two and two together.

"I really can't say right now. I promise you, you will be told what is going on soon." She promised. He looked her in the eyes and sighed. She was being truthful.

"Okay." He said, giving up. There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"So he really is a doctor?" She almost snorted at the question.

"Yes, but not a medical doctor, if that is what you were getting at."

"No, I had a feeling it wasn't that. I'm not dumb, I know that there is another way of being called a doctor. I was a lawyer." He stated. She actually let out a laugh that time.

"Just because you were a lawyer, though that is pretty awesome, doesn't mean you aren't dumb or know everything." She said. He gave her a smirk.

"True. True. So, how long have you been in the agency?" He asked.

"Not long. A few months."

"How did you get here?"

"I was an NSA agent before coming here. I crossed paths with the team and afterwards Gibbs asked me to stay on." She said.

"NSA? Really?" He said with a skeptical look.

"Yep. I actually tried to get into NCIS before the NSA." She said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They just sent a letter stating they couldn't use me and then I got the letter that said the NSA accepted me. No list of reasons or anything. How did a LAPD Detective find himself in one of the most prestigious division of the agency?" She threw back after answering.

"I have no clue. One minute I was just an undercover detective and suddenly I was a liaison. I was working a case at a MMA gym when I ran into the team. The place was ran by some retired and active Marines. I didn't know that they were Marines at the time, LAPD only gives the very basic facts before sending you out. One of the Marines was killed, I actually bunked at his house, and they brought in NCIS.

First, Kensi came in as the murdered Marine's girlfriend, she didn't give me any hint that she was undercover until I caught her snooping around the house. She is good at undercover work, but at that time she was still a little green and her skills when it came to thinking up a cover really fast wasn't that great and I knew something was up after Callen came and rescued her from being made.

Then Sam came in as a fighter and wanted the slot left by the guy. I was suspicious of him from the start, but I didn't put two and two together."

"You mean the whole thing with Kensi?"

"Yeah. He was much better with his cover, but I thought he was another dealer. I worked that case for months before I even got close to getting in. He came in and was quickly trying to get into the group so I knew something was up with him. In the end we had to fight each other for the slot."

"You fought Agent Hanna?" She asked with an incredulous look. She had seen pictures of the guy and she couldn't imagine the guy sitting across from her fighting him.

"Yeah, he beat the crap out of me and won. I actually got mad at him, both for the fact that I lost the slot and wouldn't be in the group that I was supposed to be going undercover in and that I could beat someone bigger than me, self-esteem issues. Anyway, I went after him when he left and we got in a brawl. Found ourselves in jail and that is how we found out who was who."

"Wow, so that is how you met the team...how did you become the liaison?"

"I helped them on that case since I knew a lot about the suspects. After the case was over Hetty found me and told me that her boss wanted to assign a liaison officer. I signed the form, which was already filled with all my information and which creeped me out a bit. I worked one case with them after that, then I was called on a deep cover investigation. I didn't actually come to work full time with the team until months later, after they had to help me out with that investigation."

Deeks watched Agent Bishop for a minute while she processed this information.

"I don't see a ring." Bishop's eyes flew to his and Deeks smirked. He was growing tired of all the personal questions, and it was time to rattle a different cage. He had noticed the difference in color on her left ring finger and had been wondering about it since.

"That has no bearing on this case."

"Never said it did. Just making an observation." Bishop's eyes glanced down at her left hand as she folded her hands together.

"We should grab a bite to eat after this is over. Kensi loves food, but that girl takes eating to a whole new level." Deeks chuckled to himself as he made a mental note to find some Twinkie's to tide his partner over. Hungry Kensi wasn't something these people wanted to encounter.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not, Agent Bishop? Everyone has to eat, and since I don't know where the good places are, I need… a tour guide of sorts." His eyes were twinkling and it was throwing Bishop off a little.

"Not gonna happen, Detective Deeks."

"Did you know that doing undercover work takes so much more than just being able to lie at a moment's notice to keep yourself and your partner and team alive. It's about being able to read people, notice things about them that they would never think makes a difference."

Deeks leaned forward and placed his arms on the table. He waited a minute, never taking his eyes off of Bishop's, which was starting to make her uncomfortable, but she didn't look away.

"You're married, Agent Bishop, and I will bet you Kensi's next meal that the ring that _isn't_ on your finger is hanging around your neck."

Bishop just stared at him, not daring to move or blink. He was damn good, she'd give him that. And it was a little unsettling at the same time.

After a few moments of silence the door opened. Bishop looked relieved when she saw Reid walk in and sit down beside her. He immediately started writing something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. Deeks watched as her eyes widened a bit and was curious as to what was going on, but didn't say anything as he watched her compose herself rather fast and sat a bit straighter to show that she was an agent on a mission instead of the laid back girl he had just been bantering with.

"Can you tell us why you changed your name from Brandel to Deeks?" Reid asked, cutting to the chase.

"Because my mom didn't want the last name to remind us of what had happened. She wanted to start over so she changed both our names back to her maiden." He answered. Both Bishop and Reid could see that what he was telling was the truth or, to Reid, what he believed was the truth.

"Can you tell me about your childhood? Any friends that you used to hang out with?"

"Only one. Ray. He and I were best friends. He...um...he was the one to give me the gun that I shot my dad with."

"Last name?" Bishop pushed, discretely bringing out her cell to text the name to McGee.

"Martindale. But I don't know what name he is under now."

"What do you mean?"

"He was put into witness protection a few years ago. I've heard from him only once, but I don't know the details."

"Alright, I think that is all for now. You remember where your team is meeting after interviews?" Bishop asked. The place was big and one could get lost easily.

"Yeah. I remember."

"If you remember anything of importance, let us know." Reid said.

"I will." Deeks said, shaking their hands before walking out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bishop asked after the door closed. She picked up the folders they hadn't used.

"I don't know and it doesn't look like we will know very soon." Reid replied with a sigh before he and Bishop headed out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! What did you think about the revelation about Deeks and his past? What did you think about the part that Bamie02 wrote (the marriage talk between Bishop and Deeks)? What did you think about Bishop asking Deeks about Reid's parents?

Oh! I forgot, next chapter will be Callen's interview! Hmmm, I wonder what we will find out about him...any speculations?


End file.
